ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh Martin! (Film)
(Notice: This article originally came from Movie Fanon Wiki.) Oh Martin! (Stylized as OH MARTIN!) is a 2024 American action buddy-comedy crime film directed by Guillermo del Torro and Steven Spielberg and written by Don Rhymer, Jared Bush and Dan Sterling. The film stars John Goodman, Seth MacFarlane and CeeLo Green as three dangerous criminals who rule a secret headquarters at the edge of Brooklyn, New York. YouTube sensation Markiplier stars as a guest character. Synopsis In the year 2006, three criminals are busted by a police force for running their secret headquarters for 20 years. On their exile, they must journey through various cities through out the United States with the help of some unlikely comrades of a military force who serve the country in their honor before a terrorist threat develop different plans in full action. Cast * John Goodman as Martin Louis / "Barnabas" * Seth MacFarlane as Grimm Clark * CeeLo Green as Gregg Hector * John Cena as The President of the United States * Ice Cube as Ikleel bin Abu Ibraheem * Mark Fishbach as The Pizza Guy * Shakira as herself (Grimm's crush) * Keegan-Michael Key as FL Gunz * Tara Strong as Lucy Louis * Tabitha St. Germain as Mrs. Hugo Fi Gallery IMG_1552.JPG|Martin Louis / "Barnabas" IMG_1553.JPG|Grimm Clark IMG_1554.JPG|Gregg Hector IMG_1555.JPG|The President of the United States IMG_1556.JPG|The Pizza Guy IMG_1557.JPG|Shakira IMG_1558.PNG|FL Gunz IMG_1559.JPG|Lucy Louis IMG_1560.JPG|Mrs. Hugo Fi IMG_1562.PNG|Ikleel bin Abu Ibraheen Production Development Greenlighted by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film was announced in 2019. Guillermo was elected to be the film's director alongside Steven Spielberg and started to write the script together with Don Rhymer, Jared Bush and Dan Sterling. That year, John Goodman was cast along with Seth MacFarlane and CeeLo Green. Filming Principal photography began on May 4, 2019, and took place in various U.S.A locations, including Brooklyn, Manhattan, San Francisco, Los Angeles, and New Jersey. Principal photography ended on June 2019. To promote the film, John, Seth, and CeeLo came up with a meet and greet to raise $800 to charity. Reception Box office Oh Martin! grossed $417.9 million in North America and $89.6 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $507.5 million, against a budget of $200 million. Critical response Oh Martin! has received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, as the film has a rating of 98% based on 264 reviews. The average rating is 8.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "John Goodman, Seth MacFarlane, and CeeLo Green join forces in their first feature film together that will leave many people laughing with excitement and comedy. From its great story to mysterious twists, Oh Martin! stays true to its comedic material within the hearts of millions." Transcript Main article: Oh Martin! (Film)/Transcript Possible sequel On March 11, 2020, before the film's release, John Goodman has stated on his Twitter, "Being part of the movie makes me feel good. Always wanted a sequel if the movie gets enough love and attention." The next day, the directors and writers already started thinking for ideas for a sequel of the film. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Searchlight Pictures films Category:Action Category:Buddy films Category:Comedy Category:Crime films Category:2024 Category:American films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New York Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in 2006 Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Movies Category:BetaRain's Ideas